Arstron
Earthron is a monster from the TV series, The Return Of Ultraman, ''he appears in Episode 1. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 25,000 t *Origin: A Morning fog (The Return of Ultraman, and both Ultra Galaxy series), near GUYS vs. Kaiju Institute Vicinity (Ultraman Mebius), Monster Graveyard (Ultraman Saga) History The Return of Ultraman Arstron first appeared mysteriously in a mountainous region without warning or origin, attacking a nearby village and setting fire to the homes with its heat ray. MAT arrived shortly after the monster arose, attacking the beast with their cannon fire but to no avail. Arstron continued destroying the village. Goh Hideki, the host of the newest Ultraman came to the scene, guided by Ultraman Jack's conscience came to the village to help some people who were trapped in the debris caused by Arstron's rampage, before unknowingly transforming into the new Ultraman Jack by sheer willpower. Jack quickly turned to face Arstron and the two fought, taking their battle from the ruined village to a nearby valley (presumably the same one Arstron emerged from). However, Jack's color timer was start to blink cause his strength to deplete and Arstron to gain an advantage, but Jack continued to fight back and eventually hit Arstron with a Specium Ray, causing Arstron to tumble back into a crater and explode into blue flames. Triva *Arstron's roar is a modified roar of the Daiei monster, Gyaos. *Arstron resembles Godzilla in design. This is possibly due to that fact that Arstron was designed by Nobuyuki, an art director who worked at Toho Co. Ltd and designed some of the Godzilla suits. *Arstron has a Brother, Ghostron *Arstron appears in the opening to the series, Ultraman Ace, as one of the many silhouettes of monsters. The☆Ultraman Arstron reappeared in The☆Ultraman, episode 27 . The first monster in the Babaloneon Empire, Arstron emerged from the ground and almost engaged Ghostron in battle. As the Science Garrison watched on in awe, yet another beast, Gokinezula, joined the three in a titanic three-way battle royal. As the three monsters were locked in mortal combat, Aboras and Banila emerged as well and battled elsewhere on the island. With five monsters running wild, the Science Garrison began to blanket the entire island with bombs in hopes of killing them all off, however the Babaloneon Empire fought back as well, downing their jet in between Arstron and Ghostron. Arstron was quick to respond to the Science Garrison's presence and quickly destroyed what remained of their ship. The Science Garrison however was not without its own defenses and was able to destroy Arstron after firing at rocket at the monster. Trivia *Like the majority of returning monsters in the series, Arstron does not possess his original roar. *In this series, Arstron possesses no superpowers at all. Ultraman Mebius Arstron reappeared in Ultraman Mebius episode 20 "Connecting Message". In this series, Arstron's origin are again not stated and his attack comes out of the blue like before, attacking GUYS's HQ at a test site. However this time his actions are being guided by a Kelbeam, who is using deverted frequency waves (originally intended to control Manquette Monsters) and directing them at Arstron to control him (In a rather comical way.) Ultraman Mebius arrives to do battle against Arstron and has the upper hand until Kelbeam arrives and the two monsters double-team him. Team GUYS learns of Kelbeam's control over Arstron and destroys the frequency waves that are doing so, severing Kelbeam's control. Once freed, Arstron attacks Kelbeam when provoked by the alien monster, but both monsters are destroyed by Ultraman Mebius, who uses his Mebium Blade to cut Arstron's head off. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Arstron reappeared in episode 8 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. In this series, Arstron appears again out of nowhere and attacks a Kelbeam in the area (possibly reminiscing their relationship in the previous series.) It seems Kelbeam has won as it hits Arstron with several fireballs causing Arstron to collapse, but Arstron feins his defeat, ambushing Kelbeam by tearing off his "ears" and killing Kelbeam with his Heat Ray. Shortly after his victory, Arstron is dragged underwater where he is forced to do battle against an Eleking, where he was not so lucky, being electrocuted to death by Eleking's tail. Trivia *Arstron appears again in the flashback of a little girl who witnesses him in battle against a Red King. *The Arstron suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Arstron's appearance in the series. *During the opening credits to the series, Arstron is seen battling Bemstar, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Arstron returned in episode 3 of the sequel series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Arstron belonged to an Alien Zelan. Both he and his master were seen briefly in battle but were killed by their opponents: a Galberos who belonged to an Alien Nackle. Trivia *The Arstron suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Arstron's appearance in the series. *During the opening credits to the series, Arstron is seen battling Gomess, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. Ironically, both monsters are affiliated to Godzilla. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Arstron reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was killed in the final battle by Ultraman Zero. Trivia *The Arstron suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Arstron's appearance in the film. Ultraman Saga Arstron reappeared in the movie Ultraman Saga. Arstron (as well as Gomess (S) and Gubira) is one of the monsters who has been revived by Alien Bat to serve him. In the film's opening sequence, Arstron appears in a desolate version of Tokyo where it attacks Team U during their raid on an abandoned store for groceries. Despite Team U's efforts with their U Loaders, Arstron shrugs off their assaults and continues on his rampage. Shortly after Team U is beaten, Ultraman Dyna appears and quickly destroys Arstron, hurling him into the air (by spinning him around by his tail) and destroying him with the Solgent Ray. Trivia *The Arstron Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Arstron's appearance in the film. *In this film, Arstron's Magma Beam attack is stylized more as a short blast of lava fired from his mouth, rather than an actual beam. *According to several earlier released trailers of the film, Ultraman Dyna and Arstron's fight was to last longer (scenes in while Dyna is seen punching and kneeling Arstron in the face are present within these trailers,) but were later cut from the film for unknown reasons. *Arstron's death is very similar to that of Zetton II from the final episode of The Return of Ultraman, the same episode that Alien Bat first appeared in. Powers and Weapons *Heat Flame Ray: Arstron can emit and exhale deadly, explosive streams of fiery flames from his mouth. Although averagely powerful, these flames are capable of causing large fires that spread quickly. *Magma Energy Beam: From his maw, Arstron can emit and then fire a very powerful beam of magma energy, that is as hot as magma, from his mouth. This beam can be charged up for an even stronger shot that has enough firepower to be capable of completely destroying weaker adversarial monsters in one hit. *Energy Blasts: Arstron can launch missile-strength blasts of magma energy from its mouth. *Thick Hide: Arstron has an extremely thick hide, making it hard to damage him internally and externally. *Burrowing: Arstron can burrow at moderate speeds. Other Media Redman Arstron reappeared in episodes 3, 5, 52, and 55 of the series, Redman. Trivia *Unlike the majority of monsters in the series, Arstron's suit was not re-used from The Return of Ultraman series. Instead, it was reused from the Arstron suit that was used during stage shows and attractions. *In this series, Arstron has a reused roar of the Toho monster Godzilla Gallery Astron old.png Astron old v jack.png Ultr_Mbs_Erthrn.png Earthtron mebius.png Astrn mbs.png Astrn Chrbm mbs.png Earthtron_galaxy.png Astron v Dyna.png Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Jack Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultraman Joneus Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Saga Monsters Category:Templates Category:Monsters Category:Villains